Water is one of Earth's most critical and valuable natural resources. Water is the basis of life itself; our quality of life depends on its existence. Water moves through our environment in a process known as the Water Cycle. It is called a cycle because the flow is continuous. The sun and gravity contribute to the cycle. As the sun evaporates water from the Earth's rich water reserves, such as the oceans, lakes, streams and even soil, the evaporated moisture builds up in the atmosphere as clouds. Along with this evaporated water, there is transpired moisture as well. People, plants and animals transpire water into the air. Like evaporated water, transpired moisture collects in the atmosphere as clouds. Eventually these clouds release their precipitation in the form of rain, snow, hail and sleet. When the precipitation reaches Earth, water returns to the oceans, lakes, streams and soil—the cycle starts all over again.
Water is a precious commodity; it is a limited resource that is continually being depleted as the population of Earth continues to grow at an unprecedented rate. In addition, the growth of industry in the world has created a landscape where water is polluted beyond the point where it can be treated for human consumption. The Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) states that only one percent of the water on Earth is available for human use.
Only Earth, within our galaxy, is known to have water. If water becomes so scarce as to reach a point where people can't be adequately hydrated, there is no other known place to seek it. It is essential that we not only preserve water, but use it efficiently.
The colander/bowl set according to the present invention makes conserving water quick, easy, and efficient. My invention proves that conservation doesn't have to mean sacrifice.
There is no simple home device on the market that is as energy efficient in washing foods such as produce and rice; draining pasta and rice; or soaking beans, rice, legumes, nuts, and seeds as the colander/bowl set. The colander/bowl set is simple to store in kitchen cupboards and because it comes in different sizes, there is one to suit everyone's needs. The colander and bowl nest together for easy space saving storage. In addition, the bowl can be used separately as a preparation, mixing, or serving bowl.